Гекко Мория
| jname = ゲッコー･モリア | rname = Гэкко: Мориа | ename = Гекко Мория | first = Глава 449; Эпизод 343 | affiliation = Триллер Барк; Мистическая Четвёрка; Шичибукай (бывший) | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Шичибукай (бывший) | jva = Кацухиса Хоки | age = 48 (дебют) 50 (после таймскипа) | height = 692 см | birth = 6 сентября | bounty = 320 000 000 | dfbackcolor = 2D0A47 | dftextcolor = 0067A5 | dfname = Каге Каге но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Тень | dftype = Парамеция }} -пират,бывший Шичибукай. Впервые появляется на плавучем острове Триллер Барк в качестве главного злодея этой арки, похитившего тень Брука и других с помощью силы фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Его награда составляла 320,000,000. Он принимал участие в войне против Белой Бороды на стороне Мирового Правительства, как и прочие законопослушные шичибукаи. Перед концом войны утратил свой титул и должен был быть уничтожен Донкихот Дофламинго, однако успел сбежать. На данный момент местонахождение и судьба Мории неизвестны. Внешний вид Мория довольно большого размера и очертаниями похож на лук. Он является самым высоким шичибукаем. Внешне Мория похож на дьявола. Из высокого бледного лба торчит два рога, длинная толстая шея (очень тонкая по сравнению с большим и круглым телом) заштопана крестиком. Его оттопыренные уши заострены, как у эльфа, зубы не хуже чем у Арлонга. Волосы яркие, красные (в аниме фиолетовые) и стоят дыбом, кожа очень бледная, губы чёрные. Внешне Мория напоминает графа Дракулу в худшем из его обличий. Он носит чёрный короткий плащ и перчатки, старомодный галстук и красивый крест, но в то же время оранжевые штаны и клоунские башмаки. Во время встречи шичибукаев в Шаб-квартире Морского дозора Мория также носил синий плащ с бежевым мехом. В молодости Мория был гораздо тоньше и неприметнее, выглядел серьёзнее и брутальнее. Как показано во флешбеке за 22 года до основной сюжетной линии, у Мории даже был подбородок.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Moria's new cape Галерея Личность Хотя он утверждал, что он будет полагаться только на свои силы для достижения своих целей, Мория невероятно ленив, его девиз: "Полагаясь на других для достижения своих целей". Его любимая фраза "Вы сделаете это!». Как и другие персонажи в One Piece, он имеет ярко выраженный смех («Ки Ши Ши Ши"), которым он постоянно заливается. Он, видимо, хотел стать новым Королем Пиратов и считал, что обладая большим количеством подчиненных, он мог бы достичь своей цели. Он почти постоянно улыбается и выражение его лица меняется только в крайне редких случаях. Ведет он себя спокойно. Даже в битве с Луффи он был спокоен настолько, что казалось он не может проиграть. Как и у Луффи, у него было много хороших друзей в прошлом. Отношения thumb|left|Вспоминая о судьбе своего старого экипажа, Мория смеётся. Экипаж Триллер Барка был очень лояльный и очень уважал Морию, и, казалось, всегда заботятся о своем благополучии. Тем не менее, их лояльность по отношению к Мории, казалось, из-за множества причин. Для зомби, их рабства, в основном подпитывается удержания Мории на их существование, предоставленных ему его Каге Каге но Ми полномочий. Что касается людей в его команде, они продолжали служить ему в связи с сделок, которые Мория, кажется, был с ними в прошлом. Это, или их цели оказались случайно в то время (т.е. желание Перона, чтобы быть предоставлены служащим себя, стремление Доктор Хогбак о предоставлении жизнь в трупы, и невеста Абсалома). Хогбак и Абсалом показали свою лояльность, убегая Триллер Барк с бессознательным Мории после того, как он потерпел поражение, хотя Перона была несколько сомнительной, не только пытаются бежать, когда она чувствует, что ее жизнь находится под угрозой, но с учетом всех пайков и сокровища с ней. Тем не менее, после получения новости о предполагаемой смерти Мория, она, казалось, обезумел, и оплакивал его кончину. Мории, с другой стороны, заботился очень мало о зомби Триллер Барк (за исключением, возможно, к его более мощными, как Генеральная Зомби и весла, по причине своей силы, если ничего больше), как это видно, когда Абсалом сообщает, что Брук вернулся и убийства зомби, Мория просто положить его на землю и поворачивается к другой цели без видимого беспокойства. Хотя он рассматривал свое человеческое экипажа в несколько более высокий стандарт, он, казалось, не показывать слишком много тревоги, если они были разбиты. Враги Мория является врагом Луффи, который сыграл важную роль в уничтожении его армии зомби. Это чувство взаимно, и они тоже, кажется, видят друг в друге конкурентов, так как у них обоих цель стать Королем Пиратов. Мория также получил интерес к краже тенью Луффи (дважды) для расширения возможностей и Весла и Весла младший, как в Триллер Барк и Маринфорд. Мория единственный Шичибукаи который был шокирован тем, что Монки Д. Драгон является отцом Луффи. До появления Луффи, Мория уже имел бесчисленных врагов во время поиска сильных подчиненных, трупов сильных воинов и теней для их оживления, делая врага из каждого чью тень он извлек. По иронии судьбы, Морию, казалось, заботился чуть больше с благосостоянии своих жертв, чем его зомби, главным образом потому, тени жертв которые он украл у них используются для поддержания "жизни" его зомби и, таким образом, если эти люди были умереть, то его зомби бы также поделиться своими кончины. Тем не менее, в своем стремлении приобретать сильных воинов, чтобы поддержать его в свое дело, Мория будет либо украсть их тени, или убить их, но сохранить их тела достаточно, чтобы быть преобразовано в другое подходящее воин зомби Самый большой враг Мория является йонко Кайдо, который, казалось бы ответственен за смерть своего старого экипажа. Мория провел десять лет, создавая свою армию зомби, чтобы отомстить. После окончания Войны в Маринфорде, Мория стал мишенью для Дофламинго и Мирового Правительства. Мория посчитал недостойным сохранить свой статус Шичибукая и Дофламинго был отдан приказ избавиться от Мории и заставить поверить, что он умер во время войны. Шичибукаи Мория был взаимодейсствиван с Бартолю Кумой, которого он, казалось, был очень готовы к борьбе, о чем свидетельствует, когда он резко крикнул Куме за предложение помощи. Кроме того, казалось, будет плохая встреча с Джинбеем, поскольку последний знал слабости солдат зомби. Два участия в боевых действиях в Штабе морских, с Морией утверждая, что украдёт у Джинбея тень. Мория был также довольно отрицательно по отношению к Донкихот Дофламинго, как Дофламинго повредил Орзу младшему. После войны он подрался с Дофламинго когда тот было приказал убить его. Он был замечен на земле кровотечение при Дофламинго смеется над ним и говорит, что он слишком слаб, чтобы быть Шичибукаем, и было бы лучше, чтобы он выглядел, мёртвым благородно войне. Способности и Силы Гекко Мория мог физически встать после удара Гому Гому но Пистолет и Гому Гому но Шторм от ужасного Луффи, хотя эти удары положили конец Орзу. Кроме того кажется Мория был не повреждён, когда Нами атаковала Орза. Так же из за своих размеров Мория может сбить с ног любого нормального человека используя лишь одну руку. Он был в порядке и воевал даже после принятия всей силы удара от Джинбея. Когда то Мория был на равне с Кайдо - одним из Йонку. Однако в последней войне с Белоусом, Дофламинго утверждал Мировому Правительству, что Мория слишком слаб и его стоит вычеркнуть из списка Шичибукай. Дьявольский Фрукт thumb|left|195px|Мория изпользует Каге Каге но ми Мория, в общем, предпочитает избегать борьбы в целом, или по крайней мере борьба с его врагом напрямую, либо делает его тень борьбы или заказе одной из своих зомби, чтобы сделать это. Его собственная тень может бороться за него, а он ничего не делает, но следит. Тень в основном твердая, и может легко менять свою форму в такие вещи, как крошечные летучие мыши. Тень не может быть разрушена и будет продолжать реформы. Мория может переключать его расположением, расположением его тень, которая также может быть использована для уворачиваться от атак. Мория обладающий функционалом кражи Теней людей с Каге Каге но Ми. Потеря тень этого человека приводит к их испаряться, если они вступают в контакт с солнечным светом. Мориа также может создавать различные зомби путем имплантации украденные тени в бездыханный труп. Люди, у которых украли их тени остаются в коме в течение двух дней. Если они умирают, зомби теряет свою тень. В то время как Луффи едва мог выдержать 100 теней (который был известен как "Кошмар Луффи"), Мория удалось сохранить 1000 тенями в его собственное тело с превосходным контролем его Каге Каге но Ми, предоставленных ему, хотя это было все еще на его предел, как забастовки от шестерни второй Луффи заставило его бросить постепенно поглощается тенями. Weapons Moria wields a giant pair of scissors, which he uses in conjuncture with his Kage Kage no Mi, to sever people's shadows. He carries these with him all the time, so he can steal shadows even during battle, as shown when he took Robin's shadow. The scissors are also shown to be able to disconnect at the joint, becoming two inverted swords for Moria.One Piece - Chapter 559, Moria uses his scissor swords against Jinbei. With shadows of capable swordsmen implanted into himself, Moria can become a swordsman with dual swords. История Ранние годы Moria was present at the execution of Gol D. Roger and witnessed his famous speech. This probably contributed to Moria's old dream of becoming the new Pirate King. After the execution he, like many others, raised his flag and started to make a name for himself in the New World. Life as a Pirate Moria became a pirate whose powers could rival that of Kaidou, one of the Yonkou, and also became a Shichibukai. While in the New World, his entire crew was apparently killed. Their deaths affected his entire outlook about subordinates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria explains to Luffy a bit of what happened to him in the past. After the loss of his crew, Moria set about trying to gain enough power to beat even Kaidou. Ten years before the current storyline, Moria, along with Absalom and Perona, sought out a man named Dr. Hogback. Upon meeting the doctor, Moria offered him a way to bring his deceased love, Victoria Cindry, back to life. Through the use of his Devil Fruit powers, Moria implanted a stolen shadow into the corpse and gained the doctor's allegiance in return. Together with the doctor and Moria's two associates, they set up the ship "Thriller Bark" and traveled to the Florian Triangle. There they began to ambush anyone who entered, looking for those with strong shadows, such as pirates with high bounties. Moria then started making zombie minions with shadows stolen from his victims and creations supplied by Hogback.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 468 and Episode 363, Moria, along with Absalom and Perona, met Hogback ten years ago. Five years ago, a skeleton named Brook came to Thriller Bark in hopes of fixing the rudder to his ship. He was captured and Moria implanted his shadow into the corpse of Ryuuma. The skeleton then returned to Thriller Bark and purified several of Moria's zombie minions in an attempt to retrieve his shadow. Though the skeleton was defeated by Ryuuma, Moria was forced to rebuild his army from the mess he left behind. Триллер Барк After four days of sleep and some nightmares, Moria is awoken by his servants and told of the night attack to be commenced on the Straw Hat Pirates,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 449 and Episode 343, Moria is awakened. which he then prepares for. As the attack commences, Moria takes Sanji's and Zoro's shadows as they are brought before him, implanting them in the zombies, Inuppe and Jigorou respectively. Later, Luffy was brought to Moria. After a brief escape attempt by Luffy, Moria grabbed Luffy's shadow and cut it off with a pair of scissors. With this shadow, he decided to place it in the giant 900th zombie, named Oars. A zombie he stated would be the most powerful in history, and strong enough to beat even Kaidou. After some time battling with Luffy, Moria is greeted by Oars, now completely obedient. Moria commanded him to rampage through Thriller Bark, assemble the Straw Hats, beat them and put them on their ship. Moria then ran away from Luffy, smiling. He lead Luffy deep within the forest of Thriller Bark and then switched with Doppelman the moment Luffy caught him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 369, Moria switches with Doppelman the moment Luffy catches him. Doppleman then left Luffy in the middle of the forest and returned to Moria's feet. Moria, on the other hand, had been hiding in his dance hall while his shadow lured Luffy away. He was then greeted by Bartholomew Kuma just as his zombie minions, Gyoro, Nin, and Bao came in to report what was happening to Thriller Bark. Kuma then informed Moria that Crocodile's successor was found. He also informed him to be careful to be not defeated by the Straw Hats. Moria, not believing this, told Kuma to just sit back and watch him as he defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moria is informed by Kuma who is Crocodile's successor. Using his Doppelman switching technique, Moria entered Oars' stomach and aided the behemoth against the Straw Hats he was fighting with. With his Devil Fruit powers, Moria aided Oars with his technique by making the behemoth's body stretched during the battle. Slowly, Moria and Oars defeated each Straw Hat one after another. In the middle of the battle, Moria was momentarily held back by Robin's Hana Hana no Mi powers however, he stopped her by cutting off her shadow and continued aiding Oars in the behemoth's belly. With Moria aiding Oars both by allowing the behemoth's body to stretch and protecting his mouth from swallowing salt, Moria and Oars were about to defeat the last two Straw Hats, when they were suddenly saved by Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapters 474-478 and Episodes 369-372, Moria aids Oars in fighting against the Straw Hats and Brook until Luffy shows up. With Luffy in the scene, Moria was then suddenly shocked when the Luffy stopped a punch from Oars and threw the behemoth several yards away. To Moria's surprise, Luffy had suddenly become extremely powerful and was now able to land massive hits on Oars. As Moria tumbled around within Oars' belly as the behemoth took hits, the Shichibukai decided to get out before anything could happen to him. Unfortunately, Moria was just then punched in the face by Luffy. Moria was then caught in middle of a barrage of punches sent by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm against the Shichibukai and Oars. Having been punched several times by Luffy, Moria was knocked out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 479 and Episode 372, Moria and Oars are knocked down by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm. Moria, however, would not be defeated so easily and managed to recover in the process finding out how Luffy was able to gain his power boost. Angered at the loss of his ship, he uses a mass of tendrils emanating from his body, destroyed all his zombies and sucked their shadows into himself. This gave him a massive power boost and transformed him into a large, lizard-like form.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 481 and Episode 373, Moria absorbs the shadows and upgrades his body. This form, while more powerful, was also quite unstable; filled to the brim with shadows, Moria would occasionally overspill and burp them up. Luffy used this to his advantage during their battle, targeting Moria's stomach to make him give up more shadows. Though both combatants fought hard, Moria - beginning to realize the futility of the situation that he recklessly flung himself into - was eventually hit by Thriller Bark's toppling mast, effectively pumping his stomach and making him give up all the shadows.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 482 and Episode 374, Moria vs. Luffy. Маринфорд He was seen lying unconscious on a ship, steered by Absalom and Hogback, and on its way away from Thriller Bark. Apparently, he has answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and is joining the war, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock, with bandages on his head from his fight with Luffy and is also wearing a fur trimmed cape now. He is at Marineford alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, Juracule Mihawk and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. He was surprised to learn that Portgas D. Ace is Gol D. Roger's son. Upon discovering that Oars Jr. is under the command of Whitebeard, Moria expressed an interest in taking the giant's corpse. For this reason, when Doflamingo cuts the right leg of the giant with his powers, Moria gets angry with him, and decides to finish off Oars Jr., using a shadow spear to achieve this. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees fall from the sky and onto the battlefield, Moria is seen screaming Luffy's title in apparent rage. He then attempts to have his zombies fight Luffy saying he wants to use Luffy's shadow to reanimate Oars Jr, only to have Jinbei splash them with saltwater and reduce them to lifeless bodies. When he learns that Luffy's father is none other than Dragon, he's absolutely speechless, being the only Shichibukai to be so. He then attempts to fight Jinbei and take his shadow, though Jinbei manages to evade and strike Moria with ease despite Moria augmenting himself with the shadows of marines. He is then seen provoking the Whitebeard Pirates' 10th squad captain Curiel into a fight on the battlefield, stating that he would enjoy seeing Whitebeard die during the war. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squad, Moria was seen with delight on his face. In the plaza, Moria fought the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies until Whitebeard created a fissure to separate the pirates and the marines. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Moria is seen smiling, being true to his earlier statement of enjoying to see Whitebeard die. After Shanks arrive with the purpose of bringing the war to an end, Moria continues to smile while standing down along with everyone else. Post-War Arc After the war, Moria is seen in the backstreets of Marineford, brutally attacked by Doflamingo and a group of Pacifista, due to, according to the former, Moria was deemed to be far too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and that it would be better if he was eliminated here with the world believing him to have died in the war. When Moria questions if the order is from Sengoku, Doflamingo smilingly sneers "higher than that". Perona later claims that a newspaper article states that he died in the war, though Mihawk questions the validity of this as he recalls Moria was alive at the end of the battle, being unaware of the fact that Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. It is later revealed that Moria disappeared before Doflamingo could deliver the killing blow. Doflamingo wonders if Moria's Devil Fruit could be the cause of his disappearance, with his mysterious interlocutor having doubts about it. However, his location and current status remain unknown, although Doflamingo says Moria was critically injured and would die no matter what he did. Основные битвы *Гекко Мория vs. Кайдо (не показано) *Гекко Мория (Доппелман) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория и Орс vs.Пираты Соломенной Шляпы (без Луффи) и Брук *Гекко Мория и Орс vs. Кошмарный Луффи *Гекко Мория vs. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы *Гекко Мория (Теневой Азгард) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория, Бартоломью Кума и Донкихот Дофламинго vs. Орс младший *Гекко Мория vs. Джинбей *Гекко Мория vs. Куриэл *Гекко Мория vs. Донкихот Дофламинго и отряд Пацифист. Translation and Dub Issues In the characters description and summary of Volume 47 (page 5) Moria is stated as 元七武海 "moto Shichibukai", which can be translated to "former Shichibukai" which is inaccurate. However this never appeared in the actual chapters. Another common mistake is that his nickname is believed to be King of the Depths. In reality, the full name for the Shichibukai is "Below King Seven Armed Seas". It was the "Below King" part that caused confusion to many people, thus giving the impression that "Below King", or "King of the Depths", is his nickname. His surname is not only based on the gecko, but it is also a pun on the Japanese word for moonlight, Gekkou, given his nightmare theme. Also, Mori is Latin for "to die". Example: Memento mori ("Remember you must die"). However saying "Moria" is base on this word it could be considered a case of False etymology as Oda has never confirmed this. Товары As a prominent character, he has been featured in the fan merchandise. Gecko Moria has been featured with the Shichibukai in the series of One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap and twice in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures. He was recently released in theOne Piece DX Figure models. He is set to be released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai. Прочее * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Gecko Moria is ranked the 44th most popular character in One Piece. * Both parts of his name may support his theme: Gecko, as explained on the beginning means lizard, and "Moria" may come from 蠑螈 which can be read as "imori", meaning "newt". And the bolded letters of Gec'ko Mori'a, which makes Komori, means "bat" in Japanese. And Gecko pronouced in Japanese as Gekko, means "moonlight" in Japanese, which suits his horror theme as well. * Гекко Мория был самым старшим и самым высоким среди Шичибукаев. * Почти по иронии судьбы,Гекко Морию и Джинбея озвучивает один и тот же сэйю. * Он, Крокодайл, и Боа Хэнкок имеют тотем рептилий. Его тотем - это геккон. Примечания External Links *Gecko - Wikipedia article about the animal Moria's animal theme is based on. *Leek - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moria resembles. Навигация по сайту en:Gekko Moria ca:Gekko Moriah de:Gecko Moria fr:Gecko Moria it:Gekko Moria zh:月光摩利亞 es:Gekko Moriah Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мистическая Четвёрка Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн Категория:Экс-шичибукай Категория:Антагонисты саги Война Белоуса Категория:Персонажи Ист Блю Категория:Статьи с машинным переводом Категория:Персонажи Триллер Барка Категория:Персонажи Маринфорда